The Bad Omen
by Flushed Twilight
Summary: Convinced that she is a bad omen, Bella fears for Edward's life if she allows herself to give in to his love. How will their love survive when their bodies suddenly become possessed by two hormone-driven, century year old ghosts on Halloween night?


**The Bad Omen**

There he was again. Every time I close my eyes, he'd appear in my thoughts. Guilt spread through every fiber of my being. I knew it all along of course. It was there in his eyes when he takes care of me, when he'd steal glances my way, when he would find reasons to brush skin with me...

His love is deep and sadly unrequited.

Sometimes I wonder why he was still here with me when I have so little to offer. There were no promises of love on my part, no hopes that I will ever reciprocate his feelings, and not even offerings for physical gratification. And yet he was still here, moving all the way from Chicago, where we grew up together, to this small town in Forks, Washington to be with me.

I know I should have protested more, I should have kicked him out for his own good, but part of me rejoiced in his presence. I hope and prayed every night that my selfishness in allowing for him to stay with me won't end his life too. I simply can't lose the last person who has ever meant anything to me.

I've long faced with the reality that I'm a bad omen. No, I'm usually not superstitious, but when everyone whom I've grown to care and love, all of my family, has met their death, it's hard not to believe so.

My mom died giving birth to me. My dad then died shortly after her for reasons unknown. My adopted parents got into a car accident and passed away when I graduated high school. And when I decide to move to Forks to live with my grandma, she died within three months after I came. A psychic even told me once that my life force harms those around me.

Edward was there to comfort me through every dark moment of my life. He would hold me in his arms and cradle me until my tears dried. He had live up to his promise to always be there for me. And I'm eternally grateful. Yet each time that my heart aches for him, I'd try my best to suppress it. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to him because of my impulsive need. Edward is much more important than that.

When grandma died, Edward packed all of his belongings and bought a one way ticket to Forks. At that moment, I was never so happy and afraid to see him in all of my life.

So that leaves us both here, in this huge 2 story house that now belongs to me. Edward and I are both taking classes at the community college. He comes from a wealthy background and insisted that he pay for all of our living expenses despite my protest for me to get a job. Needless to say, we live comfortably in this old house; cooking, cleaning, studying together. On good days, we'd sit on the swing set by the porch and gaze at the stars. Edward would occasionally sing to me. I was content for the first time in my life.

If remaining friends would ensure his presence in my life, then so be it.

A gush of wind entered from the window, sending chills down my spine. I thought back to the strange event earlier today and immediately shook my head out of it. There was no way this house is haunted; I would have felt any ghost's presence by now with my bad luck. The desire to sleep suddenly overcomes me.

* * *

**Earlier that day…**

"Do you think we have enough candy for the kids?" I asked him as we sat around the fireplace.

It was Halloween night. I can see lanterns and hear children's laughter outside yet not one has approached our doorstep.

"Of course Bella, we bought 5 bags of candy!" He chuckled, obviously amused. "I'd be more concern that they're not knocking on our door right now."

"Hmm I wonder why that is. Come on, let's find out." I dragged him to his feet and out the door.

Outside, kids were dressed up per usual in their Halloween costumes, running around from door to door. The only thing out of the ordinary is that they were all avoiding our doorstep. Edward and I looked at each other, puzzled.

"Hey little guy," Edward addressed a cute 7 or 8 years old who was dressed up as a vampire. "Why aren't you kids knocking on our door?"

The kid's eyes widened as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Uh… your house is haunted mister," he whispered.

"No it's not. My grandma lived here all her life," I told the kid matter-of-factly.

"Luis, there you are. Why are you trick-or-treating at this house?" Said a teenage girl who I assumed is his older sister.

"Wait, why do you kids think this house is haunted?" Edward questioned her. At the sight of him, the girl blushed. It still amazes me the effect Edward has on female.

"Do you guys live here?" She asked timidly. We both nodded our heads.

"There's a couple who suicide at this house in the 1900's because their families wouldn't let them be together. It was said that on Halloween night of every year they come back to reunite."

"I wonder why my grandma hadn't mentioned any of this."

"Your grandma always stays at a friend's house on Halloween. I suggest you both do the same," she advised. It surprises me how much everyone in this town knew about the other.

"Thanks for the heads up. Here, you guys take these candy and share it with the kids in town. Obviously they won't be visiting here tonight," Edward smiled warmly at them. They thanked us and left swiftly.

"So are you buying any of this?" Edward asked once we closed the door.

"Not at all, but we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I smirked.

"Come on, let's watch Hocus Pocus. It's our Halloween tradition," he pulled me to the sofa.

"Do you think we can snuggle? It's cold outside," He casually suggested and I nodded against my better judgment. It felt so nice to have his strong arms wrapped around me as I inhale his scent, a mixture of cinnamon and roses. For that one moment, I allow myself to imagine being married to this gorgeous man.

* * *

I awoke with a sore feeling between my legs and my back pressed up against warm skin. I gasped; my heart nearly had an attack as I immediately gathered in my surrounding. I was in Edward's room, and without question it is Edward whose naked body is currently entangled with mine.

"Edward?" My voice is starting to shake. He stirred in his sleep. It was his turn to gasp, his eyes widened in shock.

"Bella… you... I…"

I moved away from him and gathered the sheets up to my chest.

"What happened last night Edward? Why am I in here?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't remember anything. We went to our separate rooms after the movie… I swear I didn't do anything. I would have remembered. Listen, I'm sure nothing happened." He rambled.

He looked innocent and I couldn't find the strength to be angry at him for violating my body.

"Edward… I can feel my body ache. I'm sure I just lost my virginity," I whispered. And surely there it was, the blood that stained his sheets.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish… I wish I knew what's going on. I wish I could have at least remembered. I wanted our first time to be special," he whispered the last part. Tears were flowing down my cheeks by that point. The truth was I wish I could have remembered my first time with Edward too if my life wasn't cursed.

"Edward you have to stay away from me. That's the only way you'd be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." He understood what I was getting at.

"No Bella. I don't believe in any of it. You're not a bad omen. I love you. I want to be with you," he reached for me but I pulled away. His confession stung my heart.

"I can't. You know I can't. You have to leave, please." I begged him.

"Tell me you don't love me Bella and I'll leave."

"Your life is more important to me. My love is nothing compared to that."

"So you do love me? Don't deny it Bella. You've gone through too much pain. Let me into your life and make it better." With that he kissed me and pulled me under him.

I tried not to respond after failing to ward him off. He kissed down my throat and neck, his hands pulling the sheets that separate our skin.

I lay there, letting him have his way with me. It was the least I can give him before we part. I look up towards the ceiling, tears falling in streams from my eyes. I sincerely prayed that this isn't the nail to his coffin. His hands caressed my breast as he moaned.

He looked into my tear-filled eyes and snapped out of his trance.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." He apologized softly. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. You're probably still sore. God… I'm such an insensitive jerk."

I was about to tell him that he shouldn't blame himself when a letter caught my eye.

"Edward, what is that letter by your bed stand? It's written in calligraphy." He peered over his bed stand and grabbed the letter. We both read it together.

_Dear young lovers,_

_We're sorry for using your body last night. It's been over a hundred years since we were physically together. Please forgive us. We owe you a favor. Throw a letter into the fireplace to contact us if you wish._

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

Edward and I looked at each other stunned. It has become clear that what transpired last night was not our doing. We were possessed by two hormone-driven, century year old ghosts.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked as we sat around the fireplace.

"We'll have to find out," he gave my hand a small squeeze.

I looked at my letter one last time. I had asked for a way to lift my curse so that the ones I love would not have to endure such fatal fates. Taking a deep breath, I threw the letter into the fire.

Edward and I watched, expecting to see a return letter flying out of the fire. Part of me felt ridiculous for thinking this might work. For all I know, Edward might have drugged me last night and wrote the letter himself. But I know Edward and he wouldn't do that. Edward would never lie to me.

Suddenly, the fire morphed into two faces. A stunningly beautiful couple smiled at us. We gasped and inched back.

"Don't be afraid. We're sorry about last night," said the woman who I assume was Esme. She looked so kind and motherly and that I was instantly calmed.

"Your curse is lifted Bella. But I'll have you know that Edward wouldn't have died if you guys were together," said Carlisle.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Mm hmm, he's your soul mate Bella. One cannot exist without the other. Much like what happened with your real parents. They too are soul mates," Esme explained.

"Why did you think he's still here, alive, when you're obviously as much in love with him as he is with you?" She giggled.

Edward's gaze fell on me. A smile danced on his lips. I smiled back at him, confirming that yes indeed I am in love with him.

"Thank you so much," I meant every word.

"We should thank you guys for fulfilling our dream," said Carlisle.

"May I ask you why you are "haunting" Swan Manor every Halloween?" My curiosity got to me.

"Yes you may. You see, contrary to what others believe, our two families, the Cullens and the Swans, got along just fine. Esme and I were about to be married that year in 1901 when James Nomad killed me out of jealousy and love for Esme."

"I witnessed the love of my life murdered," Esme's voice shook. "James then tried to rape me and I had no choice but to impale the sword that ends my life. It was meaningless without Carlisle anyways."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Edward empathized. "Was that why you borrowed our bodies last night? Did you not have a chance to consummate your love all that time?"

"Yes, I was still a maiden when I died." She stated.

"And I was saving myself for her," Carlisle added.

"We understand. You can use our bodies again if you'd like. Er… I mean if that's ok with you," Edward stop to run the idea through me.

"Yes, that's fine. But a warning next time would be nice," I smiled.

"We can only come up on Halloween. So save that day for us if you don't mind," said Esme.

"Our time is up. You have our blessings for a beautiful life together." Carlisle bid farewell.

"Wait Esme, are we related?" I asked before they could disappear.

"Your great grandmother is my sister. So I guess that makes me your great grand aunt," she smiled and left.

Edward and I stare at each other.

"Soul mate huh?" His eyes were hopeful. I've never felt more euphoric in my life.

"Do I even have a choice?" I teased. He pinned me down on the sofa.

"Say it Bella. You know what I've been dying to hear," he whispered next to my ear. I turn my head to look at him. His eyes were lustful as they stare at my lips. We were so close our breaths mingled.

"I love you." With that his lips fell deliciously on mine. I can feel all of his pent up passion in that kiss. He was so close and warm, molding softly into me. He carefully picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room; our lips never separating.

* * *

He was worshipping my body. Kissing and touching me everywhere. We may have been possessed last night but tonight is for us. He was perfect in every way from his deep green eyes and coppered hair to his tall and built body.

"You're so damn beautiful," he groaned, grinding into me softly. The friction was too much to bear.

"Please Edward, take me. I'm yours," I begged, no hint of shyness in my voice. He kissed me then.

His tongue dancing with mine and we both moan when he slid his engorged length into me. I can feel him stretching and exploring me with every thrust.

"You feel so good inside me baby," I whimpered as he sped up and thrust harder. My eyes roll back, feeling him plunge deeply into me.

"You're finally mine. All mine," he stated possessively, taking me over and over again. His lips lowered to my breast as he sucked on them expertly. I can feel the pressure in my stomach threatening to overcome me. I held firmly to prolong the battle.

"So fucking tight," he moaned. His lips crashed on mine and our tongues wrestled passionately. He pulled away slightly, looking right into my eyes as he repeatedly intruded my body. It was so fucking sexy. Our gaze never left each other as I threw my head back and screamed his name.

"Bella," he groaned one last time before reaching his own orgasm.

He was still inside me when we fell down onto the bed. He reached for the blanket and threw it over us.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you too Edward, forever." I promised.

"Forever," he agreed.

**NOTE:**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or lack of writing style. I wrote this in a day to submit before Halloween. If you like it, drop me a review. Thanks. =]**


End file.
